


We’re like long lost brothers (who found each other)

by Shleapord



Category: WandaVision (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, E6 spoilers, I also wrote this in like two hours, I can’t find the official version of that tag but yeah spoilers, I wrote this in the car during a road trip, Reality Shenanigans, no beta we die like vision, repeatedly, that is to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleapord/pseuds/Shleapord
Summary: In episode 6, instead of Wanda expanding the Hex, Billy panics and collapses it, inadvertently turning him and his brother into two normal (perfectly normal) boys.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	1. Billy Kaplan (Maximoff?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this whole thing on my phone so please please tell me if there’s any formatting problems

The last thing Billy Maximoff remembers before the red disappears is himself screaming, _I WANT THIS TO STOP_

The first thing Billy Kaplan remembers when he wakes up in the morning is screaming. _Just a dream,_ he tells himself, like he does every morning (Like he does every morning?). Rebecca Kaplan, his mom (his mom?) calls him downstairs, it’s his first day of high school and she made him pancakes (The last birthday he remembers the cake had five candles). His two younger brothers are arguing over who gets the bathroom (one older brother, two minutes older). Jeff Kaplan, his father (red skin, don’t tell the neighbors kiddo) is in the bedroom down the hall looking for the other shoe (how does Billy know that).

There’s only four seats at the breakfast table. Mom (mama?) makes a confused expression before laughing and pulling a chair in from the dining room, Jeff broke one yesterday, obviously. (There were only ever four) There’s a family picture on the fireplace mantle. There’s four people in the photo. There’s five people in the photo, just like always. (Squeeze my stinkin’ sister to death?) The bus arrives in ten minutes, it's his first day of high school (he’s never gone to school before) and he can’t miss it.

He walks down the halls. The other freshmen are wandering around trying to find their classes using the map the student government gave them. (Billy somehow already knows where to go) Geography is on the left, he goes inside (A Sokovian fortune teller). It’s free seating, he sits down by the window and looks out. (There’s no children in Westview!)

He’s wandering the school after the last bell rings, the buses have already left and his mom (his?) will pick him up in twenty minutes. She can’t come sooner, his brothers _(his?)_ need to be picked up from their school too.

He’s walking past a door labeled “Mrs. Francis” when the teacher inside sees him. _Tommy, what are you doing outside detention? It’s bad enough you got it on the first day of school, don’t be sneaking out now._

_Tommy_

(Billy and Tommy)  
(The two of you look so cute in your costumes!)  
(Look! Tommy runs as fast as Uncle Peter!)  
(Mama, somethings wrong with Dad!)

He turns around. _Sorry, I don’t know who you’re talking about._

_Oh, stop playing dumb and get back to the detention room before I give you another one tomorrow._

_  
  
  
_

Billy doesn’t remember making the decision to go to the detention room. (he doesn’t know how he knows where to go)

Someone inside says _Tommy, get the door please_

A boy wearing Billy’s face opens the door.

Their eyes meet.


	2. Tommy Shepherd (Maximoff?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I posted and wrote this whole thing on my phone so the formatting may be weird

The last thing Tommy Maximoff remembers before the red disappears is his brother screaming.

The first thing Tommy Shepherd remembers when he wakes up in the morning is screaming. It’s also the first thing he hears. His mom (mama?) is accusing his dad (slow down there kiddo!) of buying alcohol instead of groceries. His dad (dad?) is yelling that his mom (mama? What’s happening?) should pay for them herself. (I’m not quite sure what I do at my job)

He’s done this before (has he though?). Like it’s timed, the door slams, his mom screams into her hands, and she tells him the bus will be here in five minutes, if he misses his first day of high school ( _don’t_ age past ten) it’s not her problem.

Everything slows down. That’s new (it’s not new). He stares at a bird hopping in the yard in slow motion. He blinks. The bird takes off like any normal, not slow-motion animal. (Just like Uncle Pietro!)

He walks down the halls (He runs circles around three people in the street). He checks the map that some senior gave him at the entrance of the school and walks into Spanish class (A Mexican wrestler).

He’s at lunch. He goes to throw away the apple core from the apple he ate and everything slows. He taps the trash can and it goes flying. (You’re not my real brother) He walks over to the next trash can and tries again. It falls too. Nobody reacts. All the trash cans are scattered when every body moves in real-time again. A teacher, Mrs. Francis, sees him staring at the trash cans in awe and gives him detention.

He’s sitting in detention when somebody knocks on the door.

_Tommy, can you open the door please?_

Tommy’s own face, just as startled as him, stares back at him.

They make eye contact.

_Twins!_

  
_Billy and Tommy._

  
_I had a brother too, you know._

  
_I’m the cool twin. (What does that make me?)_

  
_Dancing together in their room_

  
_Look at how much candy we got!_

  
_Tommy! You’re as fast as Uncle Peter!_

  
_Mama! Something is wrong with Dad!_

  
_I don’t know what’s happening!_

  
_Make it STOP!_


	3. And love each other like family

Two boys are staring at each other in the doorway of a classroom. They have the same face, the same expression, and the same thought.

Tommy Maximoff grabs Billy. Billy Maximoff holds on.

They’re in New Jersey before the teacher realizes they’re gone.

Two boys appear at the edge of chaos. It’s been a day, and the government doesn’t know what to do. A man is sitting blankly on a bench. He needs to call his dad, his dad is sick. Billy doesn’t know how he knows that. A soldier rushes past, talking into his walkie talkie. _The twins haven’t been located yet sir. We’re still checking the civilians. It doesn’t seem likely the boys are among them_. The soldier doesn’t see them. The soldier should have been able to see them.

Tommy holds Billy’s hand tighter. Billy closes his eyes and thinks as hard as he can.

They’re in a room. A woman is handcuffed to the table. The cuffs shouldn’t be able to hold her, but the woman doesn’t look like she wants to be alive, much less free. She looks up, sensing someone (someones) in the room.

The handcuffs fall off

The boys rush over

Wanda and her boys are reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!! I will give you a virtual cookie if you comment  
> Also I know I said this in the start notes but I wrote and posted this on my phone so sorry about any formatting stuff


End file.
